Within Your Heart
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: KyuSung/TWOSHOTS/—Bahkan walau memori telah terhapus dan ingatan akan dirinya tak lagi ada, hati masih tetap ingat bahwa rasa itu tidak akan pernah hilang—/Sekuel "Alones". END!
1. Chapter 1

—**Within Your Heart****—**

**Sekuel "Alones"**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: ****1/2**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: ****KyuSung (Kyuhyun – Yesung), slight ****KyuSeo****.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai/BL, OOC, Crack Pair, **_**._.**_** Sedikit SuGen, tapi bukan berarti saya SuGen Shipper. :p**

**.**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

—_Bahkan walau memori telah terhapus dan ingatan akan dirinya tak lagi ada, hati masih tetap ingat bahwa rasa itu tidak akan pernah hilang—_

.

.

"_Hyukkie_-hyung_, boleh aku bertanya?"_

"Ne_, _waeyo, Kyu_?"_

"Namja _yang duduk di pojok itu... siapa?"_

"_Ah, itu Jongwoon-_hyung, _dia sering ada di sini. _Wae_?"_

"Aniyo, hyung_. Bukan apa-apa…"_

_._

_._

_._

_Jongwoon-_hyung_, ya? _Namja _yang manis... kurasa aku... menyukainya..._

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam dua _namja_ di hadapannya. Sesekali mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela. Ia—dan Hyukjae serta Donghae—tengah berada di _tea shop_ tempat sang pemilik _gummy smile_ itu bekerja. Tempat yang sama dimana ia selalu memandangi seorang _namja_ manis yang selalu duduk di salah satu sudut yang hampir tak terlihat. Berdalih dengan alasan kencan dengan Seohyun untuk saling mendekatkan diri, tentu saja. Ia tak mungkin diizinkan keluar rumah kalau bukan dengan alasan itu—kecuali untuk bekerja mungkin.

Dan dengan alasan yang sama pula ia berada di tempat ini—lagi.

Kyuhyun ingin berhenti mengunjungi tempat ini. Hanya mengingatkan akan cintanya yang tak mungkin ia raih—walau ia tahu mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Status dan posisi mereka membuat segalanya jelas terlihat mustahil. Akan lebih mudah kalau saja mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan putra pemilik perusahaan besar, juga bukan seorang _public figure_ yang telah sangat dikenal masyarakat.

Alasan yang klise, sekaligus yang paling masuk akal. Tak ada lagi harapan untuk mereka, bahkan sebelum mereka bisa saling mengenal.

Ia akan menikah—lima hari lagi—dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai. Dijodohkan. Jelas. _Yeoja_ yang cantik, juga manis di saat yang sama. Hanya saja tidak dapat membuatnya berpaling, bahkan simpati pun tidak. Ia sudah terlalu terpikat dengan _namja_ manis itu. Wajah, suara dan setiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya ketika berbicara pada Hyukjae.

Indah.

Membuat dirinya tanpa sadar malah mengulas senyum lembut, yang seringkali disalahartikan oleh _yeoja_ Seo itu untuknya. Yah, tidak masalah sih. Setidaknya itu bisa membantunya menutupi apa yang ia rasakan.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap dua sosok di hadapannya, sedikit melayangkan tatapan penuh harap. Kalau saja bukan karena berita yang tadi pagi ia baca, ia tidak akan mau meluangkan waktunya—hingga tidak mengikuti sesi kuliah hari ini—dan memberanikan diri menemui Hyukjae serta kekasihnya yang sering ia lihat mengobrol dengan Jongwoon.

"_Mian_, Kyu..."

"Tidak ada untungnya untukmu menanyakan hal itu. Toh kalian juga tidak saling mengenal, jadi ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Lee Donghae sadar, ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dan Jongwoon ada di sini, mungkin sepupunya itu akan langsung mengamuk padanya.

"_Kajja_, Hyukkie..."

Donghae beranjak, menarik tangan Hyukjae agar mengikutinya. Namja _fishy_ itu tak lagi melirik Kyuhyun, sementara Hyukjae hanya bisa mengikuti kekasihnya setelah sebelumnya melayangkan pandangan minta maaf pada _namja_ yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

Kyuhyun bersandar pada kursi yang ia duduki. Menghela nafas lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Tadinya ia hanya ingin menanyakan dimana keberadaan Kim Jongwoon pada Hyukjae. Tak disangka ia tengah bersama dengan kekasihnya—yang kelihatannya membencinya.

Benci?

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. Benci karena apa? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa ya..." Kyuhyun tersenyum—sinis, "aku memang tidak ada hubungannya, kenal saja tidak... tapi aku... benar-benar mencintainya..."

.

.

.

"Hae…"

Hyukjae berusaha untuk mengikuti langkah kaki sang kekasih—berusaha mengejarnya. Hampir berlari, ia bahkan hamper terjatuh karena menginjak kerikil-kerikil kecil yang sedikit bertebaran di sekelilingnya.

"Hae!"

Masih tak ada jawaban, langkah Donghae bahkan terlihat penuh emosi. Bukannya Hyukjae tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan kekasihnya. Ia mengerti, bahkan mungkin merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja ini bukan saat yang tepat. Bukan saatnya mereka menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas—yah, kemungkinan besar menjadi penyebab Jongwoon menjatuhkan dirinya ke sungai. Itu bukan kecelakaan, mereka cukup mengerti akan apa yang terjadi hanya untuk menganggap itu kecelakaan. Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya alasan _hyung _yang sangat mereka sayangi itu sampai bisa melakukan hal bodoh seperti bunuh diri. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak salah sepenuhnya dalam masalah ini.

Mereka hanya korban—dari perasaan yang selalu disebut-sebut perasaan paling indah yang pernah dirasa manusia. Cinta hanya membawa mereka pada posisi yang sulit. Saling mencintai, namun tidak bisa bersama—bahkan tanpa harus saling mengenal bagaimana diri masing-masing.

"Lee Donghae… berhenti sekarang juga atau kita putus!"

Langkahnya terhenti namun ia tidak berbalik. Hyukjae menghela nafasnya. Dihampirinya sang _namjachingu_. Sedikit terdiam, ia memeluk sang kekasih. Tanpa harus melihat wajahnya, ia tahu kalau Donghae sedang dipenuhi emosi. Tapi bukan hal yang tepat menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Setidaknya walau orang itu adalah penyebab utamanya.

"Jangan terlalu menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa…"

Donghae masih diam, tapi dari tarikan nafasnya Hyukjae tahu kalau kekasihnya itu berusaha untuk meredam emosinya. Takut kalau ia justru malah melampiaskan emosinya pada Hyukaje.

"Kita beritahu Kyuhyun ya? Kurasa mereka lebih saling membutuhkan daripada harus menjauhkan mereka. Setidaknya… biar mereka sendiri yang memutuskan apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka nantinya…

_Gesture_nya melunak. Donghae hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia marah pada Kyuhyun, kesal—ingin menghajarnya kalau saja itu bukan _café _tempat Hyukjae bekerja. Kekasihnya itu yang akan dapat masalah kalau ia benar-benar melakukannya.

"Baiklah…"

Hyukjae tersenyum. Berikutnya hanya tinggal Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun. Masalahnya… bagaimana dengan Jongwoon sendiri?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari, menyusuri jalan setapak seukuran mobil. Ia bahkan beberapa kali hampir menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya. Pekikan makian meluncur, namun tak ia pedulikan. Tujuannya hanya satu. Rumah sakit tempat Jongwoon dirawat.

Ia spontan pergi ke tempat ini tepat ketika Hyukjae memberi alamat rumah sakitnya. Melupakan bahwa ia memiliki mobil dan malah menggunakan bus atau jalan kaki. Melupakan bahwa ia ada janji dengan Seohyun untuk menemaninya mengambil gaun pengantinnya. Ah, mungkin ia juga turut melupakan kalau ia akan menikah hanya dalam hitungan hari.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke lokasi rumah sakit yang—yah, terlihat minimalis, pengaruh dari lokasinya yang agak di pinggir kota mungkin…

Setelah bertanya beberapa kali, bahkan hampir tersesat padahal rumah sakit ini terlihat kecil kalau dilihat dari depan. _Namja _berambut ikal itu menghela nafas, menarik lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Berdiri di hadapan pintu berwarna putih. Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu—tidak sopan sebenarnya karena tidak mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Yah, biarlah…

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki kamar yang berbau _chamomile _itu. Rasanya aneh, karena bau obat hampir tidak tercium. Jauh berbeda dengan kondisi rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat dulu…

"_A-annyeong_…."

Terbata, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. Rasanya bukan dirinya kalau seperti ini.

"_Ne_?"

_Deg_.

Kyuhyun mematung di tempatnya. Menatap _namja _yang beberapa hari belakangan selalu memenuhi pemikirannya. Masih sama, hanya yang membedakan perban di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kim Jongwoon masih sama dengan yang biasa ia lihat. Hanya saja… tatapannya… ada yang berbeda…

"_Nuguya_?"

Kyuhyun melemas. Siapa? Bukannya mereka saling mengetahui walau tidak saling mengenal? Lalu kenapa orang ini masih bertanya siapa… dirinya?

Dilupakan… atau apa?

.

.

.

"Jongwoon-_ssi_ mengalami benturan keras di bagian kepalanya. Hal itu mungkin menyebabkannya mengalami amnesia, namun tidak total. Hanya beberapa hal yang dilupakannya… tidak semuanya…"

"Beberapa hal?" Kyuhyun mengernyit. Saat ini ia berada di ruangan dokter yang menangani Jongwoon.

"Semacam tekanan psikologis mungkin. Seperti melupakan hal yang benar-benar menyakitkan atau yang benar-benar ingin ia lupakan. Mungkin itu juga penyebabnya memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan dirinya ke aliran sungai yang lumayan deras."

"Termasuk orang yang melukainya?"

Sang_ uisa _diam.

"Justru mungkin itu adalah salah satu penyebab utama dia mengalami sedikit gejala amnesia…"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar pelan. Sedikit lesu, tapi lebih banyak berpikir. Ini salahnya. Jongwoon hampir bunuh diri karena dirinya. Karena sikapnya yang justru malah menyakitinya walau ia tidak pernah memiliki maksud untuk itu. Ia bahkan memutuskan untuk melupakan rasa cintanya pada Jongwoon demi kebaikan orang itu. Seorang _public figure _seperti dirinya pasti akan mendapat masalah besar kalau ketahuan menyukai dirinya, seorang _namja. _

_Namja _itu bersandar pada tembok rumah sakit. Iris gelapnya menatap sekelilingnya. Sepi, hampir tidak ada orang. Mungkin karena di lorong ini hanya ada ruang dokter. Ia mengambil ponselnya, melihat belasan pesan singkat mampir di layarnya dan puluhan panggilan tidak terjawab. Dari Seohyun.

Kalau dilihat dengan perasaannya yang sedang kacau seperti ini, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Seohyun malah jadi terkesan menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya. Sudah ia putuskan bahkan walau mungkin ia harus melawan takdir, melawan keluarganya sendiri. Bahkan walau harus menyakiti orang lain. Ia berhak bahagia, dengan apa yang diinginkan dan ia putuskan sendiri. Dengan orang yang ia pilih, bukan karena masalah status atau karena ada orang lain yang mengatakan itu baik untuknya.

_Namja _berambut coklat itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Ada yang harus ia selesaikan dulu sebelum ia melakukan rencananya.

Ia—mereka—berhak bahagia. Bukan karena ucapan orang lain atau karena status mereka. Persetan dengan status. Apapun yang terjadi… ia harus melakukan ini…

Pergi dengan Jongwoon—sejauh mungkin kalau perlu ke luar negeri. Yang penting adalah menjauh dari orang-orang yang mengenal mereka. Dan yang terpenting adalah… membuat Jongwoon mengingat lagi—tentang dirinya dan cintanya atau… memulai segalanya dari awal…

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n ini untuk yang minta sekuel dari Alones. Dan ingin ending yang gak sad. ^^ Kalau lebih ingin yang sad ending gak usah dibaca. Ah, dan satu lagi ini two-shots.**

**Cukup sekian ya, endingnya ntar saya publish minggu depan. Tapi saya gak jamin ini bakalan bener-bener happy. Hehehe… ^^**

_**See you on the other story**_**…**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RIN—**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

—**Within Your Heart****—**

**Sekuel "Alones"**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: ****2/2**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: ****KyuSung (Kyuhyun – Yesung), slight ****KyuSeo****, HaeHyuk.**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Shonen-ai/BL, OOC, Crack Pair, **_**._.**_** Sedikit SuGen, tapi bukan berarti saya SuGen Shipper. :p**

**.**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan—menyusuri koridor rumahnya. Dalam benaknya hanya terbayang apa yang bisa—dan harus—ia lakukan. Membawa Jongwoon pergi tidak semudah apa yang ia katakana—atau pikirkan.

Ini rumit. Terutama dengan keadaan dirinya yang sekarang. Tidak mungkin membatalkan pernikahan begitu saja. Ada banyak orang yang akan terkena masalah besar kalau ia benar-benar melakukan itu. Terutama ia—dan Jongwoon kalau sampai orang-orang tahu apa alasan ia sangat ingin membatalkan pernikahannya.

Kecuali...

Kecuali kalau ia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dengan terpaksa membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Seohyun, tanpa bisa dibantah atau dipaksa oleh apapun.

Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan—harus ia lakukan adalah... merancang kematiannya sendiri...

Masalah terbesarnya kini adalah...

Dengan keadaan Jongwoon yang sekarang, masih bersediakah orang itu untuk pergi dengannya?

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, aku letakkan di sini ya?" Hyukjae memperbaiki posisi vas bunga di meja sebelah tempat tidur Jongwoon. Sedikit merapihkan beberapa tangkai _lavender_ yang menghiasinya.

"_Ne_. _Gomawo_, Hyukkie..." Jongwoon tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terusik—membaca.

Ini sudah hari ketujuh ia dirawat di tempat ini. Suatu keberuntungan tempat ini tidak dapat dicium oleh media. Yah, Jongwoon butuh situasi yang tenang, untuk pemulihan tubuh dan pikirannya.

"Hyukkie..."

"_Ne_?" Hyukjae menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat di samping ranjang Jongwoon.

"Ng... apa kau kenal dengan _namja_ yang... waktu itu datang ke sini?"

Hyukjae mengernyit. "Waktu itu? _Aigoo_, ada banyak _namja_ di tempat ini. Bisakah kau lebih jelas lagi menggambarkan wujud orang yang kau maksud, _hyung_?"

Jongwoon mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Aish, yang kumaksud itu _namja_ yang menjengukku tiga hari yang lalu..."

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud, _hyung_. Seingatku hanya aku dan Hae saja yang tahu tempatmu dirawat ini—" _Dan Kyuhyun sih. Eh, atau jangan-jangan malah Kyuhyun yang dimaksud?_

"_Namja_. Berambut coklat. Wajahnya agak pucat dan dia lebih tinggi sedikit jika dibandingkan denganku. Apa itu cukup untuk menjelaskan, Lee Hyukjae?"

_Itu sih sudah jelas Kyuhyun_, batin Hyukjae—_facepalm_.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya mengucapkan salam, lalu pergi begitu saja setelah aku bertanya siapa dia..."

Hyukjae terdiam. Bukan karena apa yang diucapkan oleh Jongwoon, tapi lebih karena memikirkan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana keadaan anak itu ketika Jongwoon bertanya siapa dirinya? Bukankah terasa... menyakitkan?

_Namja_ itu tahu kalau Jongwoon lupa segalanya akan Kyuhyun. Seolah ia kembali pada waktu dimana Jongwoon belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun. Ia hanya iseng bertanya, memastikan bahwa kepala _hyung_nya itu baik-baik saja atau tidak. Dan ketika nama Kyuhyun disebut, _namja_ itu malah mengernyit bingung.

Dan satu kesimpulannya adalah, Jongwoon hilang ingatan hanya sebatas memorinya akan Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae tersenyum miris. Bukankah Jongwoon memang ingin melupakan Kyuhyun? Melupakan cintanya yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Dan Tuhan mengabulkannya, walau tidak ada yang bahagia akan hal itu. Atau mungkin itu awalnya.

"Ah, tapi rasanya... ng... wajahnya terasa _familiar_..."

"Eh?" Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya.

"_Ne_, hanya saja aku tidak ingat kapan aku mengenalnya..."

_Kau memang tidak pernah mengenalnya, _hyung_. Cinta kalian tumbuh di tengah ketidaktahuan kalian akan diri masing-masing, dan berakhir tanpa kalian sempat mengenal_, batin Hyukjae.

"Lalu...?"

Jongwoon diam, tampak berpikir tapi Hyukjae tahu kalau _hyung_nya itu sebenarnya hanya berusaha menyusun kata.

"Entah kenapa... aku merasa sesak kalau melihat wajahnya. Rasanya seperti... aku punya kenangan buruk dengannya..."

Hyukjae menarik nafasnya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja. _Bahkan ketika kau melupakan segalanya tentang Kyuhyun, rasa cintamu tetap ada, _hyung_._

"Kurasa... apapun yang terjadi di antara kalian dulu lebih baik dilupakan—" _Setidaknya biarkan Tuhan yang menentukan kebahagiaan macam apa yang akan Ia berikan untuk kalian._

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah sakit itu keesokan harinya. Tepat ketika baik Hyukjae maupun Donghae tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengunjungi Jongwoon di rumah sakit. Entah kebetulan atau memang Kyuhyun sengaja mencari tahu jadwal kedua orang itu hingga ia hanya datang di waktu dimana sepasang kekasih itu sedang sibuk.

_Namja _berambut coklat itu menarik nafasnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Tak ingin kejadian beberapa hari kemarin terjadi lagi, dimana ia malah langsung pergi tanpa sempat mengucapkan apapun pada Jongwoon.

"_Annyeong_…" ucap Kyuhyun, tepat ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Jongwoon.

Jongwoon mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ah, kau yang waktu itu sempat mengunjungiku kan?"

"A-ah, ne..." Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah. Tidak disangka kalau ia akan diingat oleh Jongwoon. Ia hanya masuk ke ruangan ini satu kali, itu juga langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Atau mungkin itu yang sebenarnya membuat dirinya diingat.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke dalam. Ditatapnya wajah Jongwoon. Masih sama, seperti dulu ketika mereka tidak pernah bertatap muka. Tetap lembut, namun juga tetap menyimpan sorot kesedihan. Entahlah, mungkin itu hanya ilusinya saja atau apalah...

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Jongwoon membuka pembicaraan. Rasanya memang familiar, wajah itu terlihat familiar. Hanya situasinya saja yang tidak. Ia yakin, walau mungkin mereka pernah bertemu, bertatap muka seperti ini jelas tidak pernah dilakukan.

"Ng..." Kyuhyun bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya soal mereka hanya akan membuat Jongwoon mengingat hal yang tak perlu—dan buruk.

Situasi semacam ini terasa seperti kembali ke awal. Berkenalan, saling mengetahui diri masing-masing, lalu berkembang—entah ke arah yang lebih baik atau buruk. Beda dengan sebelumnya. Mereka mengetahui, namun berhenti sebelum mereka benar-benar saling mengenal dan membuat rasa cinta yang mereka miliki tumbuh semakin besar.

"A-aku tahu dari Hyukkie-_hyung_. Mungkin kau pernah melihatku ketika bersamanya atau ketika mengunjunginya di tempat dia bekerja..."

Sedikit berbohong tidak masalah kan, lagipula ia juga tidak sepenuhnya mengarang cerita kan?

"_Jinjja_?" Jongwoon merasa ada yang salah—atau malah ada yang disembunyikan Kyuhyun. Ia mengernyit, terutama ketika melihat tingkahnya yang seperti salah tingkah.

"_N-ne_..." Oh, _shit_. Kenapa ia malah jadi kelihatan seperti orang yang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik?

Jongwoon segera mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajahnya. "_Arraseo_... aku belum tahu namamu. Tidak adil kan, kalau kau tahu aku tapi aku justru tidak tahu apa-apa-bahkan nama pun tidak..."

Kyuhyun meringis kecil, tak terlihat tapi tetap saja tertangkap mata Jongwoon. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit terpukul melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa—atau kenapa hal itu bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini. Rasanya seperti melukainya secara tidak langsung.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." Kyuhyun tersenyum—atau itu yang berusaha ia tunjukkan.

"Cho... Kyuhyun?"

"_Nde_..."

"Ng, senang bertemu denganmu, kuharap kita bisa jadi... teman yang baik... mungkin?"

Jongwoon tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terdengar ragu ketika berucap. Rasanya memang ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak ingin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Teman ya? Apa memang itu yang diinginkannya?

"_Ne_... aku juga, kuharap... kita bisa jadi teman yang baik..." _Setidaknya jauh lebih baik daripada tidak saling mengenal sama sekali..._

.

.

.

"Apa otakmu baru saja terbentur? Rencanamu itu gila, kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya, malas dan bosan. Kim Kibum adalah orang kedua setelah Hyukjae yang mengatakan kalau rencananya itu gila. Rencana yang bisa membuatnya membawa pergi Jongwoon keluar dari Korea sekaligus juga membatalkan pernikahannya. Hanya tinggal tiga hari, dan ia membutuhkan bantuan Kibum.

"Ayolah, _hyung_. _Jebal_, aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu. Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak pernah mencintai _yeoja_ itu. Apalagi dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada _umma_ dan _appa_. Kalau saja bukan karena mereka berdua, aku juga tidak akan mau menyetujui pernikahan ini..."

Kibum diam. Sedikitnya ia tahu garis besar keseluruhan masalah Kyuhyun. Pernikahannya dengan Seohyun jelas bukan didasari oleh rasa cinta, melainkan karena perusahaan _appa_nya yang membutuhkan suntikan dana tambahan mengingat perusahaannya ada di ambang kebangkrutan.

Dan sialnya, putri dari keluarga itu malah mengajukan syarat agar ia bisa menikah dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hhh... akan kupikirkan lagi. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang serampangan menyangkut masalah ini. Yang akan kau tipu ini bukan hanya satu atau dua orang, tapi satu negara ini..."

"_Ne_... aku tahu. _Gomawo_, _hyung_..."

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara, dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari apartemen milik sepupunya itu.

Kibum menghela nafas. Ketika _namja_ berambut coklat itu menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya, _namja_ berkacamata itu mengambil ponselnya.

"_Annyeong_, Siwon-_hyung_. Ini aku. Tawaran yang waktu itu masih berlaku kan?"

.

.

.

Nekat. Itu mungkin predikat yang cocok dipegang Kyuhyun saat ini. Setidaknya ia tidak serampangan. Ia masih bisa berpikir, setidaknya untuk hal yang berhubungan dengan masalahnya kini. Sementara untuk hal lainnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya kalau ia mengabaikannya.

Kyuhyun masih sering mengunjungi Jongwoon. Dan sesering itu pula ia berusaha untuk bisa semakin lebih dekat dengan pujaan hatinya itu. Bukan hanya sekedar akrab, kalau yang itu mereka sudah sangat akrab bahkan ketika mereka 'pertama kali' berkenalan. Berterimakasihlah pada kepribadian Jongwoon yang cukup terbuka, hingga interaksi mereka tidak terasa canggung.

Akrab ya…

Bukan itu yang sebenarnya diinginkan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin—walau mungkin sulit—membuat Jongwoon mengingat lagi perasaan cintanya. Tak peduli mau itu berarti ingatan akan dirinya kembali atau tidak. Baginya lebih baik dicintai—walau itu dalam keadaan Jongwoon tak mengingat apapun soal dirinya, daripada harus dianggap sebagai teman seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Hari terakhirnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Besok adalah waktu pernikahannya, dan ia bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa pada Jongwoon. Ia berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Jongwoon, tangannya menggantung, antara ingin mengetuk atau hanya diam saja dan pergi. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ayolah, ini tidak seperti dirinya, harusnya ia bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah. Harusnya…

_Namja _bertubuh jangkung itu menghela nafasnya, ia membuka pintu perlahan. Diam jelas tidak akan membuat masalahnya selesai. Ia melangkah masuk. Sama seperti biasanya, ruangan itu kosong, hanya Jongwoon yang menghuninya. Ia sudah bilang kan kalau dirinya sengaja datang di saat Donghae dan Hyukjae tenggelam dalam kesibukan mereka.

"Kyuhyunnie~" Jongwoon tersenyum—begitu lebar, hingga membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga.

"_Annyeong_, _hyung_~"

Kyuhyun selalu menyukai bagaimana Jongwoon memanggilnya dengan 'Kyuhyunnie'. Lain ceritanya kalau Kibum yang memanggilnya begitu. Minimal buku kalkulus akan ia lemparkan dengan senang hati ke muka namja itu.

"_Wae_~?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tersentak. Apa? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?

"Ada yang kau pikirkan? Wajahmu kelihatan gelisah..."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Melihat sorot mata itu, melihat adanya kekhawatiran di dalam sana, ia tidak tahu. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Semua tenggelam, dalam benak. Hilang. Ia tidak tahu, apakah ia cukup tega melakukan hal yang egois ini. Mengajak Jongwoon pergi jelas membuat orang itu juga harus rela pergi dari kehidupannya.

Ia diam. Masih diam, walau ada banyak kata yang ingin ia ucapkan. Jongwoon bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Tanpa dirinya, dan tanpa kenyataan apapun yang dapat menyiksanya. Ia bahagia, setidaknya itu yang terlihat olehnya.

"_Hyung_..."

"_Ne_?"

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, apakah ia benar-benar harus melakukan ini atau membiarkan semuanya berjalan sama seperti sebelum ia mengenal Jongwoon. Ini egois, dan ia tahu itu.

"Maukah kau... ikut denganku...?" Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati, lidahnya terasa kelu dan ini membuatnya sulit untuk mengeluarkan bahkan hanya satu kalimat saja. Ini terasa seperti bukan dirinya. Ia tahu itu. Ia hanya seorang bocah arogan, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya—ini Kibum yang mengatakan—ada sesosok _namja _yang bisa mencintai dengan tulus. Dan yah… ia setuju akan menikah dengan _yeoja _itu demi kedua orangtuanya. Demi rasa cintanya pada _appa _dan _umma_nya. Dan ketika ia kini menemukan seseorang yang bisa ia cintai, haruskah ia melepasnya?

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. Bukan jawaban seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Ini mendadak. Harusnya ia mengatakannya lebih perlahan.

"Hhhh…" Kyuhyun menarik sebuah kursi, duduk tepat di samping tempat tidur, sementara Jongwoon masih menatapnya—entah bingung atau… apa?

"_Hyung_… aku tahu ini sangat mendadak… tapi kurasa aku tidak punya waktu lagi…"

Jongwoon masih menatapnya. Tatapan datar yang benar-benar tidak diharapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak ada gunanya mundur sekarang. Semuanya akan sia-sia. Ia tidak akan pernah memperoleh kebahagiaannya, kalau ia mundur sekarang. Egois untuk memperoleh apa yang bisa membuatnya bahagia… tidak masalah kan?

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"_Mwo_?"

Jongwoon terbelalak. Ini bukan kalimat yang ia perkirakan akan diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun. Ini… terasa mustahil. Tapi… kenapa rasanya ia senang dengan hal itu…?

"Aku serius, _hyung_…" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Jongwoon yang masih diam, terlihat berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja ia keluarkan. _Namja _berambut coklat itu hanya menggigit bibirnya ketika Jongwoon tak juga merespon ucapannya.

"Tidak… mungkin…" gumam Jongwoon pelan.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan. "_Hyung_…"

"Itu tidak mungkin, Kyuhyunnie…"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, rasanya tidak mungkin. Kita sama-sama _namja_. Dan lagi… kita baru kenal beberapa hari… jadi… kurasa tidak mungkin…" _Walau aku selalu merasa kalau aku mengetahui soal dirimu sejak lama_…

"_Hyung_… aku serius. Cinta tidak mengenal siapa kita, tidak peduli itu _namja _atau _yeoja_. Berlawanan atau sesama jenis. Cinta juga tidak mengenal waktu… maka dari itu aku yakin kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu…" _Yah, walau aku sebenarnya sudah mencintaimu sejak lama…_

Jongwoon diam. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Jujur saja, jauh dalam hatinya ia senang… entah karena apa. Rasanya seperti sebuah beban berat yang telah lama ditanggungnya hilang. Tapi otaknya masih berpikiran logis. Ia tahu ini tidak mungkin. Hubungan sesama _namja _bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibenarkan. Walau Donghae dan Hyukjae juga menjalaninya, tetap saja ia merasa ini salah. Ia dan Kyuhyun bukan ditakdirkan untuk bersama dalam ikatan kekasih.

Tunggu…

Rasanya… dulu ia pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu… atau mungkin berpikiran mengenai hal itu. Mengenai hubungan yang tidak pernah mungkin terjadi… antara dirinya… dan siapa…?

"Aaakkhh!" Jongwoon memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ada sesuatu yang berusaha menyeruak keluar dalam otaknya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung bangkit—khawatir. "_Hyung_… _gwaenchana_…?"

Jongwoon menatap Kyuhyun—masih memegangi kepalanya. Rasa sakit itu masih menyerangnya. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri…"

"Tapi…"

"_Jebal_…"

Kyuhyun diam, antara ragu untuk mengikuti permintaan Jongwoon atau tetap diam di sana. Detik berikutnya, ia melepaskan Jongwoon. Sedikit menghela nafasnya, ia menatap Jongwoon. "Aku serius dengan perasaanku, _hyung_. Kalau _hyung _punya perasaan yang sama denganku atau setidaknya… ingin bersamaku, aku tunggu di _tea shop _tempat Hyukjae-_hyung _bekerja… besok, tepat jam sembilan pagi…"

Dan bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat itu terucap, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Jongwoon yang masih diam di posisinya.

"Bagaimana… ini…?"

.

.

.

—_**Tomorrow**_**, 07.00 A.M—**

Sebuah mobil berwarna metalik melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, menembus sisa-sisa kabut pagi hari, melanggar batas kecepatan—bahkan tak khawatir kalau ia akan bertemu dengan polisi yang bertugas. Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada sebuah gereja di pusat kota, tempat akan dilangsungkannya pernikahan antara putra pertama keluarga Cho dan seorang putri pengusaha yang menjadi _partner _bisnisnya.

Itu yang diharapkannya, setidaknya tidak akan ada yang memperhatiakan atau menghalangi apa yang ia perbuat kali ini. Peluh mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya yang tertutupi oleh _hoodie _berwarna hitam. Tujuannya adalah belokan di tepi danau. Itu jauh di pinggiran kota. Tempat yang cocok untuk menjemput kematian, dengan tinggi antara jalanan dan danau yang lebih dari lima meter.

Nafasnya terengah. Perkiraannya ia akan tiba di sana lima belas menit lagi, sementara pernikahan itu akan dilangsungkan tiga puluh menit lagi. Itu cukup.

_Mianhae… appa… umma…_

.

.

.

Jongwoon melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Ia kabur dari rumah sakit, toh ia sudah tidak apa-apa… hanya terkadang saja kepalanya mendadak sakit. Tubuhnya yang terbalut sempurna dengan _hoodie _berwarna abu-abu ditambah dengan kacamata yang ia kenakan membuatnya lumayan tersamar. Setidaknya di pagi ini tidak ada yang mengenalinya…

Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan _tea shop_. Masih belum buka, toh ini masih terlalu pagi dan ia tidak ada niat untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia berdiri, bersandar pada pagar batu di depan bangunan berwarna _beige _itu. Iris gelapnya menatap ke arah jalan. Tatapannya kosong.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Harusnya kalau ia menganggap ucapan Kyuhyun hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ia tidak perlu ada di sini. Lalu… kenapa?

Apa ia sedikitnya masih menganggap kalau itu bisa saja terjadi?

Atau sebenarnya… ia memang mencintai _namja _itu?

Jongwoon menatap ke arah langit. Biru cerah, hampir tak ada awan yang melintas. Ia menghela nafas. "Tapi ia menikah hari ini… lalu apa?"

.

.

.

_BRAKK! BYURR!_

Sebuah mobil menabrak pagar pembatas jalan, lalu jatuh ke dalam danau. Kejadiannya hanya beberapa detik, bahkan beberapa mobil yang melintas di sekitar daerah itu tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya sebuah mobil, melaju dengan kecepatan tidak normal dan dikendarai oleh seseorang—entah _namja _atau _yeoja_.

Hyukjae ada di tempat itu ketika kejadiannya berlangsung. Hanya berjarak beberapa detik sebelum mobil itu terjun bebas ke dalam danau yang diketahuinya memiliki kedalaman yang tidak bisa dibilang dangkal. Itu dalam. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengeluarkan suara pekikan atau apapun—sama seperti Donghae yang hanya bisa mematung di sebelahnya ketika suara tabrakan itu terdengar jelas di jalanan yang agak sepi itu. Beruntung Donghae tidak lupa untuk mengerem mobilnya atau ia akan bernasib sama seperti mobil yang jatuh itu.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?"

Donghae-lah yang pertama kali membuka suara. Walau masih dalam keadaan kaget. Namun Hyukjae masih diam. Ia bahkan masih terlihat _shock_.

"Hyukkie…?"

Sadar kekasihnya tak menanggapi ucapannya, ia menoleh. "_Wae_?"

"Itu… Kyuhyun…"

"_Mwo_?"

"Mobil yang jatuh itu… punya Kyuhyun…"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mungkin salah, Hae… itu benar-benar mobil Kyuhyun…"

.

.

.

Jongwoon masih berdiri, bersandar tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Ia masih menunggu, walau tidak tahu untuk apa. Ia harusnya pergi dari tempat ini, toh ia masih bisa berpikir logis. Ia masih diam ketika getar ponselnya mengganggunya. Ia merogoh sakunya, seketika ia mengernyit ketika melihat _caller ID _yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

_Hyukkie? Apa dia tahu kalau aku kabur dari rumah sakit?_

Ragu, Jongwoon menjawab panggilan itu. "… _yeoboseyo_?"

"…"

"Aku… di… rumah sakit, _wae_?"

"…"

"_Mwo_? Kyuhyunnie… kecelakaan…?"

_Tangan_ Jongwoon mengepal keras. Iris gelapnya terbelalak. Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin. Lalu untuk apa Kyuhyun menyuruhnya menunggu di sini?

"Tidak mungkin… Kyuhyunnie… tidak mungkin mati… lalu untuk apa dia menyuruhku menunggu di tempat ini…?"

Tangannya melemas. Bahkan ketika ponselnya terjatuh pun ia tak peduli. Ia masih diam, tak mempedulikan banyak orang yang mulai berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, memandanginya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Air mata perlahan keluar dari sudut matanya, turun deras mengalir melalui pipinya.

_Itu tidak mungkin kan… Kyuhyunnie…?_

.

.

.

—_**Two Years Later**_**—**

—_Putra pertama keluarga Cho, pemilik perusahaan multinasional terbesar ketiga di Korea Selatan, dinyatakan meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan mobil di sebuah danau di pinggiran Seoul. Setelah melakukan pencarian selama empat bulan atas jasadnya yang tidak ditemukan di manapun, maka kepolisian setempat menyatakan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun meninggal dunia. Penyebab kecelakaan—_

Sraakkk!

"Yaak, _hyung_! Aku sedang membacanya!" _Namja _berambut ikal kecoklatan itu menatap ke arah _namja _lain yang berdiri di belakangnya—memegangi sebuah nampan berisikan dua cangkir yang di dalamya mengepul asap, sementara tangan satunya memegang koran yang barusan ia rebut.

"Kau sudah membacanya ratusan kali, tidak bosan, _eoh_?" Ia mendelik, meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja. "Lagipula apa bagusnya membaca berita soal kematian diri sendiri?"

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu hanya terkekeh pelan. "Sensasinya mungkin jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan membaca berita mengenai kabar pernikahanku dengan SeoHyun yang gagal, _hyungie_~"

Ia kembali mendelik. Jawaban yang tidak serius seperti biasanya. Jongwoon menghela nafasnya. "Sampai melakukan sejauh itu, kau memang gila…"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya. "Setidaknya kalau bukan karena ide gilaku itu, kita tidak akan bisa berada di sini~"

"Lalu… bagaimana… Kibum-_ah_?"

Kyuhyun diam. "Sedikit mengalami patah di tangan kanannya kurasa bukan masalah besar. _Well, _dia tidak pernah menekuni profesinya di bidang olahraga air seserius mungkin. Kurasa malah setelah ini dia akan beralih profesi jadi aktor karena berhasil mengelabui banyak orang dengan menyamar jadi aku dan mengendarai mobilku, sementara aku mengurus kepergian kita ke Eropa…"

"Kau tahu… kau hampir membuatku jantungan dan berniat menyusulmu ke alam sana…" Jongwoon masih berdiri—tak ingin mendekati _namja _gila yang kini malah menjadi kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Setidaknya itu cukup untuk membuktikan kalau kau memang mencintaiku, _hyung_~"

Jongwoon memutar bola matanya. Narsis dan arogan, masih belum berubah juga. _Well, _ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mencintai anak ini. Entah karena pertemuan singkat mereka di rumah sakit atau karena sesuatu yang lain. Hanya saja mungkin ia juga sama gilanya dengan anak ini karena mau saja mengikuti semua sisa rencananya.

Meninggalkan Korea Selatan dan juga segala kehidupannya sebagai seorang _public figure _di sana.

Kecelakaan yang—seharusnya—dialami Kyuhyun adalah rekayasa dari anak itu sendiri. Kyuhyun berencana memanipulasi kematiannya, dan dengan bantuan Kibum ia berhasil melakukannya. Tabrakan itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Dan mobil Kyuhyun sedikit hancur karenanya. Kibum selamat, karena beberapa detik sebelum mobil benar-benar jatuh ke dalam danau, _namja _itu sudah lebih dulu terjun keluar mobil dan berenang sejauh mungkin. Sangat beresiko tapi kelihatannya mereka berdua telah lebih dulu memperhitungkannya.

Memang gila, ingatkan ia untuk ke gereja dan berdoa semoga Kyuhyun disembuhkan dari kegilaannya. -_-

"Lalu... _ahjussi _dan _ahjumma_…?"

"Wonnie-_hyung_, teman Kibum-_hyung_, berhasil membujuk _appa_nya untuk memberikan bantuan modal untuk _appa_. Yah, kurasa kerjasama mereka malah jadi lebih menguntungkan dibandingkan ketika dengan _appa_ _yeoja _itu…"

"Hm…"

Kyuhyun menoleh. "_Hyung_~ Sudahlah… tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi…"

Ia menarik Jongwoon hingga _namja _bersuara emas itu jatuh di pangkuannya.

"Yaaak!"

Wajah Jongwoon memerah. Sedikit kaget dengan gerakan Kyuhyun yang terbilang tiba-tiba. Aish…

"Jangan pikirkan apapun lagi… kita mulai segalanya dari awal, _hyung_…"

"Apa?"

"_Ani_, bukan apa-apa…" _Setidaknya walau ingatan akan diriku tak lagi ada, tapi aku tahu kalau hatimu tidak akan berhenti untuk mencintaiku… kurasa lebih baik seperti ini, memulai kembali segalanya... dimana yang ada hanya Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Jongwoon tanpa status apapun yang membelenggu…_

"_Saranghae, hyung_…"

"…_nado saranghae…_"

Dan jarak keduanya tereliminasi dengan sempurna ketika dua bibir itu menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Tak saling menuntut, hanya menyalurkan rasa cinta yang mereka miliki. Menenangkan dan terasa hangat. Setidaknya apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, bisa mereka lupakan…

**.**

—**END—**

**.**

**a/n saya menelantarkan ff ini sebenarnya. ^^a Ada beberapa hal yang membuat proses pembuatannya tersendat tapi selalu saya usahakan untuk bisa selesai.**

**Saya bilang endingnya mungkin akan happy tapi juga sad. Dan itu memang saya buat. Yang paling buruk dalam kisah cinta adalah ketika salah satunya tidak mengingat apapun mengenai orang yang dicintainya bahkan ketika mereka sudah bersama. Itu sama aja kayak mulai dari awal lagi. Buat yang hilang ingatan memang gak terlalu jadi masalah, tapi buat yang masih ingat itu justru bikin sakit, karena dia jadi nyimpen semuanya sendiri. Ingin cerita tapi tidak sampai hati kalau itu malah jadi bikin pasangannya inget hal yang gak enak.**

**Udah ah, saya kok jadi formal gini. xD**

**Reviewnya gak bisa saya bales… mian… m(_ _)m**

_**See You~**_

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


End file.
